The Little Silver Container
by Imperial13
Summary: When you owe a debt, you pay it. One way or another. But what happens when the one man standing between you and getting your freedom back is the love of your life? Jack can't stay like this forever, but Chase won't let him go. The Debt must be paid. CHACK


**Disclaimer: It' really isn't mine. I do wish it were though…hardly tv appropriate if it were though..better this way then hmm? **

**xoxox **

**AAAAAA**

"I'd like to order an escort for the evening, please." Chase Young mumbled the last word into his cordless phone as he dragged a hand through his already disheveled black mane. This was ridiculous, and yet he knew it was really the only solution left.

"Certainly sir, what are you looking for?" The voice was peppy and cheerful, the last thing you would expect to hear as the secretary for a whore-for-hire service. Chase walked over to the clear glass French doors that led out onto his private terrace. Looking out at the New York skyline, his forehead puckered in concentration.

"A man, first and for most, but more feminine than most. I'm only twenty five, so I would enjoy someone younger; exotic too. But he must have manners; I'm attending a dinner with my share holders tonight." And that was an ordeal in and of itself. Omi, Clay, Kimiko, and Raimundo were all…good people, but a tad snobby and rude for Chase's tastes, but that's what you got when you made business with the most powerful people in both America and China. Power like theirs came with ego to match.

Chase felt a frown pull at his perfect features before schooling it away. Turing around he switched the phone to the other side of his head and closed the doors behind him, walking over to his living room and sitting down on one of his clean white sofas.

"Well let me see here…oh I've got the perfect one, he'll be over in thirty minutes, okie-dokie? Does this include the full package?" Chase mumbled a 'yes' and blushed. "Okay then bye-bye." The line went dead.

"Little fast talking bitch, now what did she say…half an hour? Shit." Chase had barely gotten ready, granted he could have gone in sweats and an animal fur covered shirt (he owned several large cats) and he would have looked great…but still, he was Chase Young, supermodel and business giant of the orient. He would never be seen in anything less than absolute perfection.

For the next half hour he frantically ran around his penthouse apartment on the upper eastside had its perks, being close to all the best places to shop, eat, and live, he was truly thankful that he had all the wealth and smarts to have this enormous palace. Taking up the top two stories of the building, with twelve bedrooms and fifteen bathrooms, not to mention a private roof garden, pool, spa, and sauna room, it held the best views in the city, and the free maid service and enough space for his cats.

But it was a lonely life, since everyone either wanted nothing more than to have trophy sex with him or the money and perks that came with dating him. …and in the deepest darkest part of Chase's heart, he was lonely and sad. But he'd never admit it.

So when it came to having a date for an evening event or a girl or boy in his bed, normally all he had to do was call up a few good friends to join him…_friends? Ha! That's a riot…they're nothing but a bunch of horny idiots who are too stupid to realize that they could get much more from me.._. However Ashley was out of town and he hadn't had the chance to get a new date so…he was stuck with a hooker.

When he was just slipping his arms through the sleeves and just reaching for the first button of his dark blue and gray stripped shirt, the door bell rang. Without even thinking of finishing buttoning up his shirt, _he is a hooker after all,_ Chase rushed to the door in bare feet, making very little sound as his feet hit the white marble of the front foyer floor.

As he walked to the door he pictured the man on the other side. He had wanted exotic and rare so he would probably be tall, thin, dark, and delicious….perfect. Chase just needed him to be an animal in bed. Nothing like a good little tiger to take him in to complete a night the right way. And after the long drought he was in right now…he could use a long hard night of nothing but sweaty, moaning, animalistic fucking to get him back into the groove of things.

He opened the door with one hand, keeping one on the door and the other on the door frame, when he promptly gasped as his eyes met with his date-for-hire. A short, thin, pale skinned boy with acrid red hair and eyes the color of a raw piece of meat met his own light amber eyes. This was not what he had in mind….this _thing _wasn't, _couldn't, _be his date; he looked weak and pathetic, not beautiful and exotic.

His clothing was presentable, a simple black shirt and simple black pants, but that was where the acceptability ended. Chase would be laughed at by his stock holders for bringing this…freak to the most expensive restaurant in town; the Xiaolin Temple. As he studied the boy more closely, he sighed with resignation; he would have to do.

The boy stood very composed and still, not flinching at the once over his employer was giving him; the sigh he gave hinted at disappointment, _you're a failure Jack and you always will be_. When the man's eyes returned to his face, he felt his entire insides rearrange. He was beautiful. Gold eyes, black hair, tan skin, Jack felt like he was in heaven just being near this man. _Rule number one, no heaven, you are a servant, he is your superior, God get it right Jack! _He heard the shrill whisper in his ears and flinched.

Jack felt the need to break the awkward silence as he stood in the long hallway between the elevator and the front door. So he stuck out his hand and gave his best smile, "hello my name is Jack and I am your personal…" He slowly dropped off and felt his smile and hand drop when his employer just walked back into the apartment without saying a single word, no smile or even a wink. Granted Jack knew he wasn't the best looking but still..that was just rude…_You know that'll change soon Jackie…then he'll eat those nasty little thoughts of his. _

Following the tall Asian man into his home, Jack marveled at the impressive architecture of the place. Unlike most of these older apartment buildings, this man had clearly spared no expense in redecorating this entire place. The high ceilings and white marble were accented by the soft grays and modern furniture and accessories.

"Sit in there." The gold eyed man said to Jack. His tone cool and emotionless, as he gestured to an open room to Jack's left. Jack's eyes watched the man's back as he walked around the corner into another room, _tall, and a nice ass….this guy need's a hooker? God he must have a small dick. That's it! He's got Asian male syndrome!_

He then went over to the couch inside the room that this man had gestured too. He gracefully lowered himself onto the sofa and sat perfectly still, not daring to move; the whole room reeked of expensiveness and Jack couldn't afford, literally, to break or damage anything.

His eyes slowly dropped to his hands, which rested on his knees, and noticed he had forgotten to scrub off the nail polish that his last client had ordered him to wear. Abruptly he stood up; _I need to get rid of this. _He walked out of the room and into another and another until he found the bathroom.

Without turning on any of the lights he reached into his back pocket and pulled out a small bottle. As he started to rub of the red paint he heard his employer's voice. Freezing, he held his breath, twisting his body closer to the open door in order to hear that voice, making out the words, and the angry tone.

"Look lady, I wanted some sort of beautiful exotic creature that would impress my shareholders. This thing can't even impress a slug." The words were said with such venom, Jack flinched. He shouldn't have though, because his hand bumped into a small bottle on the counter. It wobbled for a few seconds and then fell with a loud, quick crash. Jack stared helplessly at the ground for a few seconds until he heard footsteps.

He bent down onto the ground to pick up the pieces before his employer could see what had happened but it was too late. "What happened?" It was said quickly and commandingly and so very scary.

"I accidentally hit this bottle and it fell and broke, sir I am very sorry, whatever this costs I will…" Jack's voice trailed off as he looked into the amber eyes of his employer, they were cold, so very cold and they held no sympathy for him. Jack gulped and felt is pulse speed up, looking up into those eyes Jack felt fear course through him, and, a thrill of desire rush through him.

Chase didn't even remember doing it. For some reason when he looked down at the little insignificant creature he felt a surge of dominance, to make this boy suffer, to feel the sting of his palm on that pale white ass. His strong hands reached down and grabbed Jack by the collar, shaking him back and forth, yelling, "I suppose it didn't occur to your feeble little mind that, that particular item is next to priceless, it was a gift from a relative, who is now six feet under."

"I…I…" Jack couldn't speak. His pale cheeks were flushed with pink, and his breath cam quickly in small gasps.

He was losing air. And there was nothing sexy about that.

When his employer finally let him go, he fell to the ground, breathing heavily, clutching his throat, and fearing it would soon be under that strong grip again. And while he was scared, looking up from here at the man's groin, he saw with no small amount of shock and satisfaction that this man did not have Asian male syndrome.

"Get ready, we leave in ten minute." Jack watch the bare feet exit the bathroom, and heard the soft echoes of the footsteps as the man walked away. _God…he's such a douche. Shame that all the hot ones have personalities as pleasant as a dead pig carcass._ The voice in his mind whispered in amusement before letting out a small chuckle, _come on Jackie, get up, let's get this shindig over with. _

Jack stood up and looked into the mirror. But it wasn't his reflection, it was _hers_. Bright green eyes narrowed, "well, well Jackie, it looks like you're going to have to pull out _all _the stops to impress this one. Considering how well endowed he seems, not only is he an asshole but he actually has the stuff to back it up with." She chuckled and he cracked a smile.

Jack reached into his pocket and pulled out a small metal cylinder jingling it around. "I only have a few left…but…he is a very wealthy man, and if the tip is good, maybe…" he trailed off, both of them knowing what he was going to say.

"What? You can finally pay off your father's debt and you can go live the life you always wanted to live…please, it can't happen. It won't happen." Her voice softened at the last part, she wanted freedom too; she needed it.

Jack sighed, she was right, it was just a dream but it kept him alive and kicking in this, horrible, horrible place. He unscrewed to top of the cylinder and shook a small black pill into his hand. Keeping it in his hand he re-screwed the top onto the pill container and put it into his pocket.

Taking a deep breath, he swallowed the pill.

The instance it hit his mouth, with its bitter orange flavor, the transformation began. He felt his skin, move and shift, his muscle twitch and bend, his bones cricked and popped. Suddenly his skin wasn't pale; it was a shining, pearly white. He grew taller, by only an inch, his muscles moved and twisted, until he was lithe and toned. His hair became thicker and slightly longer, until it fell around his head in a cascade of flames.

His eyes gained light and joy, shining with intelligence and inner calm. His teeth became whiter and his fingernails clean and crisp. His clothing changed with him, the serviceable black top became tight, and more see-through, his pants too started to hug his new sexy frame.

Suddenly Jack Spicer was beautiful. Suddenly Jack Spicer was who he really was before that stupid curse Hannibal had put him under. Suddenly Jack Spicer was alive again.

And suddenly he felt like crying. The voice whispered in his head, calming and commanding, _the pill will last for only twelve hours as you know, this gentleman has ordered you for the whole night, do you remember the drill? _

Jack sighed, as he exited the room back to the main living room, "of course, when we return I am to take him to bed, only after he puts the money on the counter, and remind him tips are to be sent in. then turn off all the lights and let him do the job, be up and out by exactly four a.m." he repeat this with such clarity and smoothness it was obvious this wasn't the first time this had been done.

_However if we can pull it off the right way this could be the last._ The voice whispered in his ear, her voice reassuring and calming, like a friend's voice at a funeral. And what a funeral it was to be.

_Ha, what does it matter to you Wuya? I thought you were perfectly content to living inside me until I died of this curse. _His thoughts were laced with hurt and resentment, after all, had it not been for Wuya's stupidity he wouldn't be in this mess that he was. 

_ Well you're wrong Jack. I wish I hadn't had been so stupid and dragged you into that ridiculous bet I made with Hannibal. But I did and we're here now so we have to make do. _Her voice was soft and kind, regretful as well. A tear touched his cheek.

"I know, my friend. I know, but it hurts so much….these pills….the agony….Wuya, I can't do this much longer." Another tear joined the first and her hand placed itself on the mirror, trying to reach him and comfort him.

"Am I interrupting something?"

Chase wasn't happy. He was going to be late for his meeting, which always made him mad. He hated being late. But then to show up late with such an ugly little thing was…embarrassing to be sure. And Chase hated embarrassment.

So when he was putting on his shoes and pulling his tie into place, he heard his little whore talking to himself and his first thought was, _oh God it's psychotic too. _So he marched right out, tie loose, towards the bathroom where Jack was.

And stopped dead.

Where Jack had gone he had no clue because this creature, this gorgeous creature wasn't anything like Jack. Granted he was pale and thin and had flaming red hair but….there was no way this beautiful boy was Jack.

But then he realized that it was Jack, the clothing was the same, but sexier (when had he changed?) and his voice was the same too, but it held a confidence and a sheer sexiness that Jack lacked. Suddenly he noticed that in his mirror wasn't a reflection of Jack but one of a thin and goddess like woman.

Her sharp green eyes flickered away from Jack's form and caught sight of him. She flicked away but quickly flicked back and widened. Her mouth opened but chase was faster.

He quickly schooled his face into a mask of coldness and said, "Am I interrupting something?"

Jack's back snapped upright and his face was filled with panic. The woman in the mirror faded into Jack's own reflection, and then Jack's eyes were on him. Chase stared back into the short man's eyes, which was, a big mistake.

The bloody red had been transformed into a delicate burgundy color. A color alight with intelligence and calm humor. It was intensely arousing, Chase felt his little man stir in his pants. Then Jack blushed.

A beautiful flushing of color across the high alabaster cheek bone that did nothing to calm the small storm in Chase's pants. "I'm so sorry, sir, it just helps me to prep for the evening by giving myself a bit of a…pep talk before I begin any work." The voice was pleasant and light, filled with the same intelligence and humor that filled the eyes.

Chase felt himself relax and slip easily into his naturally charming playboy self. "Well, I should hope you don't consider this to be _work _at all." He leaned one arm up against the door frame and crossed his legs at the ankle, and gave a soft laugh.

A laugh that Jack joined in easily. He stepped closer to the taller man, and placed a hand on his cheek, leaning close into his face…close enough so that if Chase just twisted his head they'd kiss. And Jack said, "I don't consider a date with any of my clients _work, _Mr. Young. But I've yet to really _get to know you._" The last works were whispered against his lips.

Then with a giggle he ducked under Chase's elbow and danced away into the foyer. _That's it Jack, cast your spell…I always forget how natural this cane to you before... _Wuya's soft whisper echoed through his mind as he swayed down the hall, perfectly aware of the beautiful beast of a man following him.

Her words were meant as a compliment he knew, however they always sounded so hurtful. Like it was _natural_ for him to be a whore. Like he had no other value. _You know I don't ever mean it that way Jackie. _His steps faltered a bit, but only for a second. Then it was back to the illusion.

When Jack reached the front foyer he spun around and leaned against the door. Watching as the predator of a man walked over to him. The taller man bowed when he was in front of Jack and Jack returned the gesture.

"Shall we?" Chase raised his arm up and looked into Jack's eyes. Waiting.

"We shall, Mr. Young." Jack slipped his arm through Chases and pulled himself up against the hard wall of muscles offered. "Or….should I call you Chase, since we are going to be…._intimate…._" Jack swung himself around to press his front against Chases, his back to the door.

Chase growled low in his throat and put his mouth to the man's throat. Inhaling a scent that was decidedly perfect, he placed kisses all along the delicate column of skin, nipping gently at the jugular. Loving how he could feel Jack's pulse quicken under his teeth.

_I think tonight will actually go very well,_ Chase smiled at the thought, erotic images flashing through his mind. _If he's as good as he smells, he's going to earn quite a tip tonight. _

Jack wrapped his arms around the man's shoulders and gasped at just the right second, but his eyes weren't closed with pleasure, rather open with thought, _he _is _good…well I guess I won't hate tonight…hope he tips well. But I don't think he'll be too happy if he misses this dinner meeting of his. _Glancing over at his wrist to check the time, all the while making sure the man at his throat was pleased at his efforts.

"Chase…we need to go…we can _play all night._ Let's go to dinner. You're going to need all the strength you can get."

**AAAAA**

**xoxo**


End file.
